Renegades
by SomethingLacking
Summary: I'm writing you this email right now in hope you'll understand why I had to do it. Why we had to do it. The evidence just keeps piling up, and we are just barely avoiding the inevitable- our arrests. It's funny that you raised me to have a strong sense of justice; just he convinced me that justice isn't always innocent. M for violence, gore, death, and adult themes
1. Prologue

**Prologue** \- _Being Guilty Is Only a Matter of Opinion_ -

I'm writing you this email right now in hope you'll understand why I had to do it. Why we had to do it. The evidence just keeps piling up, and we are just barely avoiding the inevitable- our arrests. It's funny that you raised me to have a strong sense of justice; just he convinced me that justice isn't always innocent. I don't feel any regret, and I don't feel all that guilty about what we had to do. Our legal justice system is flawed, as I'm sure you're well aware.

During our "expositions" we found out the truth, the whole truth, not the lies you've been feeding me all these years. I really should feel resentful of the fact my entire life has been a lie up until this point, but in a way I understand why you did it. If I was in your place I'd probably do the same thing. It's not like you ever expected me to do what I did, and find out the truth anyhow. Ignorance is bliss after all. Thinking back to my childhood, you both have given me just that. Bliss.

This isn't me trying to apologize, or even a confession of guilt. I knew what I was getting into the seconded I helped cover up his first act of justice, seeing as being guilty is only a matter of opinion, if you will. I knew that night- I knew it may be the first time I saw him- That there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him. I guess we are kind of like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, ya know.

I know you'll have no choice, I know you won't want too- but this email is the final piece of evidence you need to close the case of The Renegade Killers.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, thank you for everything. I love you.

P.S Sasuke sends his love as well.

X-x-x-X

Author note: I'm going to post the prologue first to see how people feel about this concept for a story. Please note that the first chapter will start at the beginning of the story. So please tell me what you thing. 


	2. Knife me if you can

**Chapter 1 –** _Knife me if you can._

"Hey Naruto, I heard that Gaara had to be transferred into protective custody. What a shitty break man." Naruto looked over to the approaching voice of no other than the department's photographer, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Yeah, the bust was good, but since I wasn't there wasn't a thing I could do." Naruto sighed heavily reading over the paper work in front of him. Him, and his partner, Gaara have been chasing this drug dealer for months. When they finally got a positive ID from forensics Naruto was at the department, and Gaara happened to be nearby the last known address of there perp. The bust was good, but it was a rather public arrest. The trial was one where Gaara would have to testify, and it was being covered by every new station and tabloid in the city. With concerns for his safety, it was thought best by the captain he was put on leave, and given protective custody. "But if I know Gaara he doesn't mind all that much, as long as the bastards rots in jail for his crimes."

"No kidding, I think everyone in the office has seen the videos people took of the take down. You should be proud you guys managed to get one of the Akatsuki henchmen." Kiba replied with a stupid grin.

"Yeah, it would have been better if we managed to get one of the actual members of the Akatsuki, than we'd be able to get some information on them." Naruto muttered signing off on the statement reports of the arrest.

"YO! Naruto Shika is looking for you." Choji Akimichi yelled over to Naruto as he left the forensics office.

"I'll catch you later man." Kiba dismissed, and walked over to his computer to start analysing a recent crime scenes photos.

Naruto yawned, and stretched as he stood up from his desk for the first time in seven hours. He personally has been taking care of the paper work on the case to make sure nothing happens to let this guy walk. With a tingling sensation in his left leg Naruto half limped over to the forensics office across the department. With one final stretch he walked into the cramped office. Inside had microscopes, computers, piles of paper work, and a few boxes of evidence waiting to be examined by the forensic duo, or at least that's what everyone in the office called them.

Naruto gave a polite nod toward the head of the department, Hinata Hyuga, and made his way over to desk of Shikamaru Nara. "What did you find Shika?"

"I did a DNA test on the 'mystery' sample, and it was a match to your prep. That puts him at the crime scene we believe was a drug deal gone wrong, the rape of those prostitutes on Kingston, and the shipment yard we believe an actual member of the Akatsuki was present for." Shikamaru explained handing Naruto the casefiles and the positive DNA match files.

"This son of a bitch is going down! You're amazing Shika, thanks!" Naruto exclaimed excited to add this to the evidence file for department's prosecutor. In his excitement Naruto knocked over a pile of paper work.

"Uzumaki, please leave now." A sweet little voice spoke up. Naruto sheepishly smiled at the small Woman eyeing the mess of paper now on the floor. "And don't come back for a while." She finished and Naruto made his way toward the door leading out of the cluttered office.

"Sorry about that Hinata." Naruto apologized before shutting the door behind him.

"Hinata kick you out again?" A feminine voice questioned beside the break room.

"Hey Ino, heard you and Choji found a new lead on your case." Naruto inquired.

"Oh yeah, I doubt it'll lead to anything though. More importantly, have you seen the new guy yet?" Naruto didn't miss the way her eyes sparkled as she was the queen of office gossip.

"Not yet, I've been busy with paper work on Gaara's bust. What's he here for, did they finally get enough sexual assault complaints against Sai, and decided to hire a new sketch artist?"

"Ha- as if." Ino exclaimed. "The Lieutenant has been briefing him a quite a few of your cases actually. Is Gaara not coming back?"

Naruto eyed her, but didn't reply. Instead he made his way to the Lieutenant's office on the other side of the department's floor. This was the first he was hearing about Gaara not coming back, and them looking to replace him. Naruto huffed as he swung open the Lieutenant's door, and let it slam behind him. "What the hell is up with all the gossip about Gaara not coming back!" Naruto demanded not noticing that the Lieutenant wasn't alone in his office.

"Now Naruto, I don't who told you, but I've been meaning to inform you-"

"What the hell Jiraiya! You just up and fire Gaara after he makes one of the most prefect busts this department has ever seen?" Naruto interrupted.

"Do you let all of your detectives speak to you like this Lieutenant?" A silky smooth voice asked from the coach on the other side of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked the dark haired man who looked busy signing an employment contract. "Oh hell no! No way! Nope! This guy can't be Gaara's replacement!"

"Naruto I'd like to introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha, who just transferred from Boston." Jiraiya said ignoring Naruto's protests and accusations.

"It's a pleasure I'm sure." Sasuke replied, to which Naruto completely ignored.

"Jiraiya you can't be serious. This pretty boy isn't got what it takes to be Gaara's stand in." Naruto argued.

"Naruto, Gaara choose to transferred. Sasuke is going to be your new partner, which means you too will have to learn to work together." Jiraiya spoke in a stern voice Naruto knew all too well.

"Does Tsunade know about this?" Naruto asked in case he could go over the Lieutenant's head.

"Who do you think hired me, moron." Sasuke spoke standing up walking over to Jiraiya's desk. "Thank you for the job, I'll see on the floor dobe." Naruto's eye twitched as Sasuke set his contract on the desk and exited the room without as much as a glance back.

"Naruto I know this isn't ideal for you, I know getting a new partner can be hard after working so closely with Gaara for the past three years, but Sasuke has an impressive resume." Jiraiya looked at his god son with a little pity. Naruto sighed and brought his eye brows together in confusion, or maybe in frustration.

"I haven't even had a chance to talk to Gaara since he was put into protective custody. I'm sure if I-"

"Naruto, Gaara came to me and asked to be transferred. It's not like I wanted to let go of an excellent detective, and break up my best team. Things are what they are-"

"Boss there has been a reported murder, Yamanaka and Akimichi are on the scene of another crime, and we need to send out Uzumaki and Uchiha." The deputy said walking into the office.

"Does it look to be connected to the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked standing up from his desk.

"Unsure, I just revived the called. The deputy on the scene requested some Detectives from homicide." He explained.

"Naruto-"

"Yeah I'm on it. My "partner" better not fuck up." With that Naruto let himself out of the office giving a smile of encouragement to the deputy. Everyone available was packing up to head out to the crime scene.

"Oi, teme, we're up." Naruto yelled toward the Uchiha, whom was surrounded by the women in the office. Naruto smirked to himself when he noticed Sasuke eye twitch at the name he paid him.

"Let's get going, dobe." Sasuke coolly replied excusing himself from his new co-workers.

X-x-x-X

Arriving on the crime scene something horrid hit Naruto's nose. Looking over at his new "partner" it seemed Sasuke also smelt it. Trying not to gag, Naruto made his way over to the deputy appointed to stand guard of the crime scene. "This is a crime scene, no one passes without ID." He spoke gruff, looking bored.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated showing his badge.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke also stated showing his own badge.

The man just grunted, but allowed them under the tape. There was blood staining the sidewalk, looking like it went up the road awhile. Naruto stopped walking when he comes up to Hinata, who was ordering Kiba to take pictures of certain blood pooling. Not interpreting the small busty woman clearly on a mission, Naruto simply examined the blood pooling himself. Sasuke let out an annoyed huff as Naruto did this. Naruto's eye twitched trying to keep his temper at Sasuke. That's when Naruto noticed something shimmering in the bushes. "Hey Sasuke, you want to head over and examine the body. I'll catch up in a moment."

"Suit yourself. You are aware that we do have forensics on the crime scene correct. You don't have to waste your time the blood." Sasuke stated before making his way with the crowd of officers where gathered around the body.

Naruto ignored him, and careful not to step in the blood drops, he followed the slight blood puddles on the grass to the bush. Pulling his gloves on Naruto started looking around where he thought he saw a glimmer before. Naruto eyed the area, but more importantly he noticed a spot under the bush that looked like it had recently been dig up. Upon further investigating he noticed on of the "rocks" weren't a rock at all, and a handle to a knife. "Yo Hinata, Kiba over here!" Naruto exclaimed catching their interest.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, as Hinata's eyes immediately landed on the handle of the knife.

"Well we are clearly dealing with a moron." She stated moving closer to examine the knife handle. "The handle is made with wood; if it had been here long it would have started to rot." She stated pointing to Kiba to take a picture of the handle.

"Man, even though it's clearly not buried the best, how did you see the handle from the street?" Kiba asked crutching to take some pictures.

"Make sure to take pictures of the blood leading over here." Hinata stated leaning in to look at the grass. "There is blood on the handle of the knife; it's fresh, too fresh to be from our victims."

"Victims?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah some sick freak raped than killed a mother, and her daughter. The mother's ID says she's 32, and the daughter can't be older than seven." Kiba explained. "Weren't you briefed before coming?"

"My new partner might have been, I was too busy arguing with Jiraiya when the call came in." Naruto muttered looking toward Sasuke, whose brows where knotted together as he examined the bodies.

"Oh man that guy is your new partner- wait, what about Gaara?" Kiba looked toward Sasuke and snapped a photo.

"He asked to be transferred." Naruto mumbled standing up to pull an evidence bag out of his pocket.

"Whoa man, I can't believe it. You're acting like the guy dumped you." Kiba snickered looking through his pictures. "It has to be illegal somewhere for someone to be this photogenic." Kiba muttered showing Naruto the picture he just snapped of Sasuke. He looked beautiful like perfect porcelain.

"Quite messing around and get pictures of the fresh blood in the grass before it isn't fresh anymore." Hinata spoke up hitting Kiba upside the head. Naruto snickered at them. "And Naruto we got it covered here, why don't you go do something useful like finding the bastard that did this. NOW SHOO!" She pushed Naruto toward the bodies.

"I'm going, gee!" Naruto gasped as he made his way over to the crowd.

"There you are moron! Done playing with your friends?" Sasuke asked not looking up from the body is was examining.

"For your information I might have just found a knife buried under a bush, probably the murder weapon." Naruto snapped, but then looked at the bodies. The mother had her arms wrapped around her daughter, clearly the girl had died first, and the mother died trying to protect her baby. The scene was heart breaking. As Naruto's eyes scanned the bodies he heard someone behind him start vomiting. "Someone get that idiot out of here before he vomits all over my crime scene!" Naruto yelled not bothering to look away from the bodies in front of him. "So, Sasuke tell me what happened."

Sasuke smirked not looking at Naruto as he spoke. "The murder weapon was clearly a gun." Sasuke pointed to the obvious bullet hole in the girl's chest. "Rigor has set in, so forensic is placing the murders around three am. There are traces of trauma, and blood between the girl's thighs hinting at penetration, and sexual abuse. Forensic believes they found traces of spermicide inside the mother. Cause of death for the girl was a bullet to the chest, There are no other wounds on her person, and for the mother it could have been the gun wound in the abdomen, but it does appear the blunt head trauma-"Sasuke picked up the mothers head and turned it."- From the looks of it, she bled out from a single hit to the head."

"Okay, so if the murder weapon was a gun, where did the bloody knife come from?" Naruto inquired, and Sasuke simply shrugged. Naruto crossed his arms thinking about it. "Hinata did say the blood drops, and the blood on the handle where too fresh to be the victims." Sasuke scowled.

"So we have another possible murder." It wasn't a question.

"Looks like it. What are the chances it's the same guy?" Naruto asked his new partner.

"This guy doesn't look like he'd be that sloppy. Could be a set up."

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled running toward them.

"You got something with the knife?" Naruto asked her hastily.

"Yeah the blood on the blade itself is old and dried, but the fresh blood wasn't blood. It was fake!" She explained.

"Good job Dobe, you found absolutely nothing." Sasuke huffed.

"That's not what I said! There was blood on the knife, the DNA didn't match the victims."

"So the fake blood and poorly hidden knife, it was put there on purpose?" Sasuke inquired.

"Looks like it." Hinata explained checking her phone. "Shikamaru said the DNA from the knife didn't come up with anything in the data base. You're definitely looking for two different killers."

"That's just fucking great." Naruto mumbled glancing toward the mother and child who were being carried off by the warreners. "It'll take them a few days to perform the autopsy."

"In the mean time we should locate the woman's husband." Sasuke stated.

"This is the worse part of the job." Naruto sighed.

"Well Shika needs me back at the lab to run more test, I'll call you if we come up with anything." Hinata said before returning to where Kiba was still taking pictures of blood pooling.

"Well Dobe, it seems you found evidence in a completely different murder." Sasuke said turning to return to the car. Naruto Stood there for a few more moments staring at the outlines of the victims. It brought back memories. 


End file.
